


Please Don't Leave

by VegeXKaka



Series: Royals of the Woodland Realm [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Depression, Elrond is Everyone's Mom, Father-Son Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Legolas, Some Young Legolas, Talk of Dying, Thrandolas if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegeXKaka/pseuds/VegeXKaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas finds out that his father is fading and refuses to let that happen <br/>Elrond decides to help out a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Author: VegeXKaka  
> Pairing: Thranduil/Legolas   
> Warnings: talk of character death, depression   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, or any of the original characters, and I make no profit off this story.  
> Published: March 21, 2015  
> Authors Note: This takes place before the hobbit

“I have to admit that I’m a little surprised by Lord Elrond’s sudden visit,” Legolas said, no longer able to stand the silence between him and the chief councilor of Imladris, “I had always thought there was tension between our realms.”

“Not for nearly three millenniums,” Erestor replied, smiling a little at him. “The rumor is that King Thranduil and Lord Elrond have come to be quite close after Lord Elrond brought the king back from the very doors of the Halls of Mandos.”

“My father?” Legolas asked, startled.

“Aye. I’m not surprised you don’t remember it well as you would have still been an elfling at the time. You were just beginning to speak properly, if I’m not mistaken.”

“What happened?” he asked, turning slightly to give the elf his full attention.

Even as Legolas grew, he never stopped viewing his father as an unstoppable force. He was a constant, untouchable, like the very woods they resided. Knowing that there had been a time when the Elvenking had battled with death honestly rattled Legolas.

“I’m not exactly sure, hîr vuin. I believe it was brought on by the death of your mother,” Erestor replied softly, "I suppose the king had lost himself in his mourning. All I really know for certain is that he had begun to fade, and at an alarming rate. The healers of your realm were already at their wits end, finding themselves unable to help their beloved king on top of just having lost your grandfather and your mother not long before, and they quickly were running out of time. Lord Elrond and I had nearly killed our horses at the speed we pushed them in order get here as fast as we did after receiving their letter. I believe the Lord enlisted your help, come to think of it.”

Reflecting on it Legolas could vaguely recall what he assumed the elder elf was referring to. He could remember Lord Elrond kneeling down in front of a much younger him, hushing him as he tried to calm the tantrum Legolas had thrown himself into. He had screamed for his nannies to take him to his ada, whom he had not seen in weeks. He can still remember how hard it had been to be separated from his parent, who he normally saw multiple times throughout a single day, especially after the loss of his naneth.

Gently, the healer tried to explain to him that his father was sick, but Legolas just sobbed harder, distraught that his father had not come to hold him and soothe his tears as he always had in the past.

“I see no harm in you lying with him though, if you wish. Would you like that Legolas?” Elrond had asked, and Legolas had nodded enthusiastically, still sobbing lightly as he lifted his arms to be picked up.

When they had gotten to his father’s chambers Legolas could remember being frightened as he saw his father lying motionless on his back. Elrond had set him on the bed and he had moved as quietly as possible, as not to wake his father as he crawled up to sit at his side.

“You may speak to him if you’d like. He may not answer you, but I promise he can hear you,” Elrond had explained gently.

Legolas had just watched the steady movement of his beloved father’s chest as be breathed until Elrond had left them alone. It wasn't until then that Legolas finally snuggled into the warm spot between his father’s arm and his side, tangling his tiny hands in his ada’s long golden hair.

He couldn't remember exactly what he had said to his father that night, but he could remember telling him that he was scared, that he missed his nana, and that he loved his father. He begged him to wake up, crying into his father’s night robes until he fell asleep.

He had been woken a little later when he could hear a deep, whispering voice. Cracking open his sleepy eyes he had looked up to see Elrond resting a hand on his father’s head, thumb stroking soothingly where his forehead met his hair, “Remember who it is you leave behind, mellon nîn. Be strong for your son…”

Suddenly Legolas was broken out of his reverie when he realized Erestor was still speaking, “My apologies, what were you say?”

“I was just explaining what Lord Elrond had told me as we journeyed here. Apparently King Thranduil plans to remain in Arda until the day that he believes you are ready for him to pass the throne on to you. That is why Lord Elrond is here today. He believes that there is danger approaching and he means to petition to your father that he remain at least until after the threat has been resolved.”

Legolas’ stopped breathing in response to those words, quickly recalling all of his father’s weird behaviour over the last decade. The king had been requesting his presence in council meetings more and more, even if they did not involve Legolas in the slightest. He had begun asking for his opinion on the small decisions that the king usually gave little thought to. And, much to his annoyance at the time, his father had even started sharing his responsibilities with Legolas, such as tackling the endless amount of paper work. He couldn't believe he hadn't connected the dots until now.

He practically leaped from his seat, caring not for the startled elf as he sprinted towards his father’s study.

When he got there the door was ajar. Wasting no time he pushed passed the guards and threw it open with unnecessary force, startling the two elves as it slammed against the wall.

“You cannot leave!” he shouted, paying no mind to Elrond as he moved past him to stand right in front of his father’s desk. He realized that his behaviour was completely unacceptable but he cared not of the lecture he knew he would receive afterwards.

“Lord Elrond, I believe you've met my son.” His father said once he had regained his composure, his face once again impassive.

“Aye, although it has been far too long. You were merely an elfling when last we met.”

Legolas half turned to acknowledge the lord, not wanting to be outright rude to the kind elf before him, before turning back to his father.

“You can’t seriously believe that I’m ready to be king,” Legolas continued, ignoring his father’s attempt at proper formality.

In response the Elvenking just sighed, obviously annoyed. “Legolas, we can discuss this at a later time.”

“Actually,” the dark hair elf started to say, moving to stand beside Legolas before the king. “To answer your previous question, that is the reason behind why I have traveled so far, mellon nîn. I felt the shift within you, and now that I have seen you with my own eyes I know my fears have been confirmed. You have already begun to leave us.”

“What?!” Legolas shouted, outraged.

Looking closely at his adar he kicked himself for missing the obvious signs of weariness weighing on his father’s fair features. It would have been obvious that his father had not been sleeping well if only Legolas had truly looked. He wondered when the last time his beloved parent had even eaten properly, realizing with guilt that it had been a couple days since they had shared a meal together. It was a startling sight to Legolas, who had never seen anything other than perfect composure from his king. And although there have been times when his father’s stoic personality frustrated him to no end, he much preferred it to this.

“And as such you have decide to come and start a conversation that I had obviously not yet wanted to have,” Thranduil said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands, not acknowledging Legolas’ outburst.

“And when, pray tell, did you think would be a good time to have this conversation?”

“When I deemed it appropriate,” the king snapped, standing to his full height as he stared down at the half- elf.

Legolas knew that people said many things about the Elvenking, but if there was one thing that was unarguable it was the king’s ability to intimidate others. Thranduil embodied power in his elegant robes, silken hair flowing down over his powerful back as the crown sat dauntingly on top his head. But Elrond refused to back down.

“The boy is not an elfling anymore,” Thranduil continued, “I was centuries younger than him when I took the throne, and I managed.”

“Aye, but do you remember nothing else from that time? You were terrified Thranduil. Do you truly wish that upon your only child?” Elrond argued softly, obviously not wanting to anger Thranduil further but willing the stubborn elf to hear his words. Legolas watched as he rested his hands on the king’s desk and leaned forward, pleading, “Mellon nîn…”

“How dare you,” his father whispered, and Legolas had to stop himself from recoiling at the venom in his tone. “Yes, I was terrified, _mellon nîn_ ,” the term of endearment drawled out with obvious condescension, “I had no preparation for what was thrust upon me. I was still mourning my father while the entire kingdom turned to me for guidance in a time of war! We are currently in a state of relative peace, circumstances are not the same. Do not dare presume that I would not prepare Legolas-”

“It is never a good time to watch the death of one’s father. Do you not think the boy will mourn merely because you were not slain in battle?”

The combination of Elrond’s words and watching before his eyes as the conversation quickly robbed his precious father of what little energy he had shook Legolas to his core, fear squeezing his heart. He would not allow anyone to take his adar from him, not even Thranduil himself. He refused to mourn for another parent, especially his father.

“Enough!” He shouted causing the two elves to look at him, appearing as if they had completely forgotten his presence.

Without a second thought for the other elf in the room Legolas rushed around the desk to stand beside his adar. Gently he pushed at his father’s shoulders, attempting to guide him back into his seat while simultaneously fighting to ignore just how cold his soft skin felt as his fingers brushed against Thranduil’s long neck. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when his father succumbed to his concern, allowing himself to gracefully lower back down into a seated position. Legolas followed him down, kneeling as he took the elders hand in his own, willing his warmth into the other.

“Legolas…” Thranduil whispered, seeming to also forget their guest as he openly gazed upon his son with concern.

It had been a long time since the two had been affectionate with one another, and Legolas refused to believe that he had wasted all that time and may not get an opportunity to make it up.

“Ada please,” Legolas pleaded, ignoring the shame he felt about tearing up in front of his father, “you can’t leave me, I can’t do this without you.”

“Henig,” his father said tenderly, “even elves must eventually leave this word. We are not meant to stay here forever.”

“Aye that is true,” Elrond agreed and Legolas turned sharply to glare at the elf, prepared to demand that he leave when the other continued, “But be that as it may, we may not be in the state of peace that you believe we are.”

He looked up at his father when he felt him gently squeeze his hand reassuringly. Their eyes meet for a second before the king turned his attention to the other, surprising Legolas when he allowed him to keep his hold on his hand.

“Speak plainly, Elrond.”

“I have felt a disturbance, as has Lady Galadriel. I am certain the forest has called to you as well,” Elrond said, and Legolas looked over in time to see his father nod.

“Indeed, it is unsettled. But I believe you may be worrying for naught. Surely it is not as grievous as you make it out to be.”

“On the contrary, mellon nîn, I fear I cannot properly express in words the graveness of this threat. Orcs have been pillaging all across Middle-Earth. I hear they lurk in the shadows of even your boarders.”

Legolas’ grip on his father’s hand tightened, but not out of comfort. This was the first he was hearing of the Orcs and the news came as a shock to him. Although it was nothing new for Thranduil to chose what to and not to tell his son, it displeased him that his father had kept something of the magnitude from him.

But Thranduil merely sighed, rolling his eyes. “There has always been Orcs. There will more than likely always continue to be Orcs. The filthy creatures simply refuse to be eradicated. But that alone is not enough to justify the performance you are putting forward. We have kept our boarders save, and what little trouble has come to pass has been dealt with swiftly,” he said, not even attempting to hide how unconcerned he was for those outside the woodland realm.

“Perhaps, but their numbers are increasing at an unsettling rate that we have not seen since before the fall of Sauron. And while their purpose remains to be unseen, we must prepare to act,” Elrond stated and Legolas found himself moved by the passion in the elf’s voice. “But that is a discussion for another time,” he concluded, “I have come before you today because I could feel you departing from this world, and I could not allow with clear conscious for you to do so without fully knowing the weight of the burden you leave for your son.”

When Thranduil didn't respond Elrond moved to stand on his other side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Please understand that I do not mean to guilt you, Thranduil. I know you are in pain, and I can see that your soul grows weary, but I have also seen firsthand the love you hold for your child. He’s not ready, not yet.”

“Ada,” Legolas whispered and his father turned to look at him.

Gently Thranduil removed his hand from the tight grip that Legolas had on it, moving it up to tenderly touch his face, looking as if in a daze. Despite the fear that still rested in his gut Legolas couldn't help but to bask in the affection, turning his face to kiss his father’s wrist.

“I know I am selfish,” Legolas said, closing his eyes and allowing the tears that had been threatening to fall up until then to roll over his check. “You are in pain and yet all I know is that I cannot bear the thought of being separated from you. I love you ada.”

“Hush now, you have nothing to fear henig,” Legolas heard his father whisper, the hand on his face moving to wipe away his tears. “I would never abandon you. I will remain by your side until the day comes that you no longer need me there. My pain is not your concern.”

“Anything that hurts you is my concern,” he argued, opening his eyes to look up at his father who smiled at him in reply. “There will never be a day when I don’t need you ada.”

“We shall see,” the king said, looking up to acknowledge the elf that Legolas had not realized was still standing at the king’s side. “I thank you for trouble, mellon nîn.”

“I accept your thanks, but it is unnecessary,” Elrond said with a smile, just then removing his hand from where it rested on Thranduil’s shoulder. “May I relieve you of some of the weariness that burdens you?”

Legolas watched as Elrond raised his hands once Thranduil had nodded his approval, both elves closing their eyes when they came to rest on either side of the king’s head. Elrond mouth was moving slightly and even though Legolas could not hear what he was saying he knew it was some form of incantation. He closely studied his father’s flawless features and breathed a sigh of relief when the signs of tension slowly retreated.

He was not sure whether it had been minutes or hours before Elrond finished, tenderly brushing Thranduil’s beautiful golden hair away from his face as he removed his hands, opening his eyes.

“I hope that has helped you,” Elrond said, and Legolas was delighted when his father too opened his eyes, looking much more content as he nodded.

“I’m glad,” he said, and Legolas had to admit that he sounded completely sincere. “But you need to rest. We can continue this conversation after you have slept some.”

For a second Legolas thought that the king was going to argue with the healer, but he didn't.

“Perhaps that’s best,” he said instead, turning to look at Legolas. “Are you alright, ionneg?”

“I will fare better once I know you have rested,” he answered honestly, to which his father just rolled his eyes in expiration before standing.

“Then I will see you both at dinner,” he said, and Legolas nodded despite fully recognizing that it was not a request.

“Legolas,”

Startled, Legolas turned around, feeling guilty for again forgetting the other elf.

“I can’t express enough my thanks to you Lord Elrond. I am eternally in your debit,” he said, beginning to bow when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“That is not necessary, hîr vuin. Your father has come to be most dear to me and I would not have him in pain needlessly. I would have come sooner if he had but sent for me, but he is a very prideful elf,” Elrond said, looking fondly at the door the king had just swept out of.

Legolas wondered, not for the first time that evening, exactly what their relationship entailed. The Lord was closer to the king than he’d seen anyone outside the family, and he was suspicious of his motivation.

He kicked himself when he recognized the jealousy for what it was. The man had prevented what would have been the hardest loss in his life. He didn't think on it much though, as Elrond began to speak again.

“I must confess, there is another reason that I have come,” he said, and just like that Legolas stopped feeling so bad about his suspicion.

“And what else is it that motivates you, hîr vuin?” he asked, his tone sharp.

But if it had any effect on Elrond he didn't show it as he continued without hitch, “I have seen you playing a key role in what is to come. The loss of your father would, understandably, interfere with what Valar has set out for you.”

“So you saved my adar because you want me to help you?”

“To some degree,” Elrond admitted. “At this point in time your father is truly ready to leave Arda. With the amount of pain he bears asking him to stay is bordering on the cruel,” Elrond lifted a hand when he opened his mouth to argue, “but I think you may come to change that.”

Elrond looked thoughtful for a minute, staring at Legolas intently and he couldn't help but to shift a little under the scrutiny. Then, just as quickly, he looked at peace again.

“But that has yet to be seen, best not to think on it now. I’m sure this has been taxing on you. You should go seek some rest as well,” he said, then smiled and continued as if sensing his thoughts, “One is never too old to seek the comfort of those they love. I’m sure your father would most welcome your company, so long as you don’t keep him up. It truly is of the utmost importance that he rests.”

Agreeing, Legolas smiled at the half-elf before following after his father, oblivious the weight of the stare that followed him.

“Be with him now Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, and gather what strength you can. War is almost upon us, and when the time comes, we will need all the strength you have to offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged! I have already started writing the next part to this, which will follow the events of The Lord of the Rings, so look out for that if you liked this one!  
> In the next part their relatonship will develop into Thrandolas though instead of the father/son relationship in is in this piece
> 
> Translations:  
> Naneth- mother (nana is mom)  
> Adar – father (ada is dad)  
> Hîr vuin – my lord (literal: beloved lord)  
> Henig – my child   
> Ionneg – my son


End file.
